Rie Yukimura
Rie Yukimura is a Kunoichi from the Kirigakure (the Village Hidden in the Mist) in the Land of Water. Her dream is to find her missing older twin brother and sister and bring them home. Extra Info Name: Rie Yukimura (REE-ah Yoo-kee-MUHR-ah) (Rie translates to "Clever/Bright child" and Yukimura translates to "Snowy-village") Village/Country: The Village Hidden in the Mist, in the Water Country. Birthdate: September 22nd. Faves: Color: A light shade of gray-blue. Season: Winter. Month: December (when the annual family gathering occurs), July (great month for swimming), September (her birthmonth). Food/drink: Anything with coffee in it. Mochas are sugoi! She has a sensitive sense of taste, and likes anything mildly bitter and/or sweet. Extremely spicy and sour things are a no-no. Hobby/pastime: Swimming, boating, and diving, as well as designing strange clothes and observing serpentine animals. Phrase: "Gashi!" (Congratulations/greetings. She likes to use this when she greets people.) "Huh?" (I trust you know what the latter means.) Saying: "You can depend on the rabbit's foot, but you know, it didn't work for the rabbit." Animal: She loves anything serpentine, probably because of her family's business of anago-, or saltwater eel-farming. She befriends a dark brown-green Tokarahabu Summoning snake which she promptly dubbed "Fuyukimaru," "Fuyuki" meaning "Snowy-winter." He developed a nickname as well: "Fuyu," which simply means "Winter." He likes none of these names. Element(s): Ironically, Water. The second Element, yet to be discovered by her, is even more ironically Lightning. Character Appearance Rie Yukimura is a rather short girl, about 4"04 at age thirteen. Her body remains like that of a child; not especially curved, and flat-chested. She has a light-yellowish skin complexion, with one blue-purple narrow sideways oval on her cheek under each eye (her clan's symbol). Her hair is black with a cherry-brown glint, and completely straight (but always a little messy), barely going past her jawline. Her eyes are almost unnaturally big, colored black with a light aqua glint, and rounded (comparable to Naruto's), but slanted downward like an Asian's. Her nose is higher rather than lower by the the lips, and her jaw is rounded, making her look a few years younger than she really is. Although still clumsy with things such as weight-lifting, the certain various muscles in her arms and legs are well-trained due to her frequent swimming episodes. Despite her shy-ish personality, she likes to make and wear strange clothing in outgoing colors. Her favorite handmade piece is a light winter-blue top with puffy lower sleeves, which are connected to the shoulders by fishnet, and the entire body under the chest area is fishnet, save for the slither of dark blue cloth on the very bottom which conceals an elastic band. The cloth collar of this shirt is a V-neck, however, more fishnet covers that area of her upper chest and neck, creating a "normal" collar. She wears this very often. Personality Rie most resembles Hinata. A good trait in Rie's personality is her cautious nature. Another good trait is her abundance of self-control (which does not influence her coffee addiction). However, she is also naive and sometimes just plain dumb when it comes to who and what to trust, often making her a sitting duck. Her cluelessness can make her naiviety worse. She's also easily fascinated and somewhat ADD (ADHD when she's on coffee), and is often caught daydreaming. She represents a follower who wants to become a leader but can't find the courage. However, contrary to her usually calm and clueless demeanor, she has a breaking point - when anybody blatantly ignores her, she gets irritated and/or angry. When this happens in a battle, she can make mistakes by directly attacking the guilty culprit, be it a teammate or foe. Like her favorite month and swimming hobby suggest, she prefers cooler enviroments. As a child, she attended an annual boatride/hike to a snowy, hilly island next to the main island to stay for two weeks in a hotspring resort for a family gathering and snowman competition, which concluded in her love for snow and ice. Despite her personality, she has a lot of stamina in battle, if not a lot of power. She's very observant, although not quite as much as her teammate Kyou. Statistics Ninjutsu: Three out of five. Taijutsu: Four out of five. Genjutsu: One out of five. Intelligence: Three out of five. Force (Power): Two out of five. Speed: Three out of five (four if in water). Stamina (Chakra Levels): Four out of five. Seal Knowledge: Zero out of five. Allies Kyou Mori (teammate), Minori Hirami (teammate), Kaede Nakamara (Sensei), Fuyukimaru (Tokarahabu Summoning snake) Category:DRAFT